I Can't Lose Her Again
by BAUteous
Summary: Fifteen year old Emily Prentiss gives her daughter up for adoption only to stumble upon a case involving her fifteen years later. Haunted by Ian Doyle, Emily must find her daughter before it's too late.
1. I Can't Lose Her Again

***February 18, 1986***

Emily rushed through the halls of the hospital, desperately trying to find an exit, not wanting to face the reality of the decision she had just made. After all, she was fifteen. She couldn't raise a child. No; her mother wouldn't let her.

Elizabeth Prentiss had set forth high expectations for her daughter, and therefore upon learning of Emily's pregnancy, forced her to give the baby up for adoption.

Emily had only asked one thing of the sweet couple that adopted her newborn daughter. That her middle name be Emily, after herself, so a piece of her would be with her daughter at all times. They would be together no matter how far apart they were.

After what seemed like an eternity, Emily Prentiss pushed open the door and nearly fell over onto the lawn of the hospital as she struggled to regain control of her breathing, the bitter winter air only making it harder. Taking a minute to compose herself, Emily walked quickly to the black SUV parked on the corner where her mother had been waiting for her.

"Let's go, mother." She said weakly, as a single tear made it's way down her cheek.

That evening in the hospital was the last Emily Prentiss would see of her daughter, whom the adoptive couple had named Alexandra Emily. And it tore her apart.

 ***April 1, 2001***

"Lauren Reynolds is dead."

Emily repeated these four words to herself over and over again in an effort to convince herself that there was absolutely no way it was *him.* There was no chance it could be Doyle. After all, he was supposed to be in a high security prison in North Korea, but she wasn't so sure.

Despite having faked her alias' death, Emily knew what Ian Doyle was capable of. She knew he could figure out what she had done and she knew he could find her. He was a hitman and she knew it.

"Lauren Reynolds. Is. Dead." She repeated once again, this time in a hushed tone, as the team had gathered in the conference room to be briefed on their case.

Reid glanced at her, having heard her mumbling, to which she gave a half-hearted smile and turned her attention to Hotch and JJ.

"Alright folks, it seems we'll be heading up to Boston for a missing child case." Hotch said as he motioned for JJ to take her place by the projector.

"Fifteen year old Alexandra Emily Schmidt has gone missing from her family home up in Boston, MA." JJ stated, clicking the cursor twice to bring some images on to the screen.

Emily's heart sunk immediately at the sight of the young girl who she recognized without a doubt.

"Alexandra was last seen yesterday afternoon by her teammates, leaving the soccer field around 4:15pm. According to her mother, Alex never made it home."

Emily stood and reached for a case file, feeling tears welling up in her eyes, unable to process what was happening.

"Boston PD wants our help." Hotch added, as he turned his attention back to the team. "Wheels up in 30."

Emily immediately turned around and rushed out of the Round Table room desperately in need of some air. Her actions did not go unnoticed, however, as JJ saw the emotion in her friend's eyes and sought to follow and talk to her.

Emily rushed down the stairs and out the side door of the BAU, tears falling as she looked up at the stars.

"How?" She thought out loud, "Why her?" not noticing JJ lingering a short distance behind her.

"Em." JJ said softly, reaching out a hand to grab her friend.

"No. Please." Emily responded, now crying harder. "I can't. She stuttered.

"Emily." JJ said seriously, grabbing Emily by the shoulders and turning her around to face her.

"Jayje, please."

"Em, talk to me. You know I know you well enough to know something was wrong before you even walked out of the BAU. Just talk to me, please." JJ spoke softly, rubbing her thumb comfortingly across Emily's arm.

"Jayje, she's... that's... Alexandra Schmidt."

"She's your daughter."

"Yes," Emily choked out, tears streaming freely as she let her walls down in a very un-Emily-Prentiss-like way. "She... I... I was fifteen. My mom made me give her up for adoption." She spoke between sobs. "I never thought I would see her again, and definitely... definitely not.. like this."

"Oh honey," JJ said, wrapping her arms around Emily and pulling her into an embrace. "I'm so sorry. It's okay."

"I just can't... I can't lose her again."

"Shhh, Em, it'll be alright," JJ said, arms still wrapped around her friend, "We'll find her, and we'll find the guy who did this."

Emily sighed, her breathing slowing slightly as she began to calm down. _"It's him."_ She thought to herself. She already knew it had to be him.


	2. It's Great to See You Again

The team had decided to go their separate ways before meeting at the airstrip 30 minutes later. Emily, having spent most of that time fighting off tears, was thoroughly exhausted and she knew it was obvious. Though she did her best to build her walls back up and convince the rest of her team she was fine, she was thankful JJ had been there for her and would continue to be.

"Alright everyone," Hotch said, taking a seat at the table beside Reid.

"Alexandra Schmidt has been missing for approximately 12 hours."

The sound of Alex's name made Emily cringe. She leaned slightly closer to JJ, who sat beside her, as she listened to what Hotch had to say.

"We all know the deal. The first 24 hours are critical. I know we're all exhausted and it's just barely 5am but we need to give this case all we've got."

The team nodded, all in agreement that bringing Alex to safety was their top concern.

"When we land, JJ, you and Reid head to the station, and get settled, talk to the press. Let's let this guy know we're coming for him. Morgan, you head to the Schmidt's house and see what you can find out about Alexandra. Take Emily with you."

Morgan nodded, flashing Emily a smile, who simply nodded in return.

"Dave, you and I will head to the high school, see if we can speak to Alex's teammates and coach. Let's find this guy and bring this young girl home."

The team nodded, acknowledging their leader's orders. The rest of the flight to Boston was spent in silence; Morgan and Reid playing chess, with Rossi watching intently, Hotch immersed in a book, Emily and JJ chatting quietly in an attempt to distract Emily from what she was about to face.

"Jayje," Emily said quietly.

"Em, stop." JJ snapped, cutting her off before she could bring it up.

JJ reached for Emily's hand, gently taking it in her own, soothingly rubbing her thumb back and forth.

"Okay..." Emily replied, looking down, taking comfort in her best friend by her side.

A few minutes later Emily's head fell softly onto JJ's shoulder as she fell into a light sleep, letting her guard down slightly. Morgan, having gotten up to grab a drink from the front of the jet, noticed this sight and simply smiled at the thought of Emily and JJ being so close.

 ***** _'Hello, Lauren... It's great to see you again.'_

 _Ian Doyle cackled, as he whispered into Emily's ear._ *****

Emily jumped awake, startling JJ who had fallen asleep next to her as well. JJ leaned over, wrapping her arms once again around Emily who was now trembling and clearly terrified.

Though Emily took comfort in her best friends arms, she couldn't help but think of how there was so much more she was going to have to tell her, and the rest of the team for that matter, before they could stop Ian Doyle.

She knew it her heart that she had to tell them, as much as she hated it. She had to bring Alex home. She had to bring _her daughter_ home.


	3. You Can Trust Us

When the jet landed in Boston, the team headed to their SUVs as quickly as they could. Morgan quickly got into the drivers' seat and waited for Emily to get in before stepping on the gas and heading straight towards the Schmidt family home.

"Emily." He started off.

"Don't." She protested before he had a chance to continue.

"Emily, listen."

"Derek. Please not right now."

"Look at me," He demanded, pulling the SUV to the side of the road and putting it in park.

Emily regretfully obliged and turned her head towards her partner, who was staring at her seriously.

"Emily. Whatever it is, you can trust me, okay? You can trust *us.* This team is your family. So whatever it is, and don't you say it's nothing, we are here for you. Got it?"

Emily nodded slowly as tears welled up in her eyes. In an attempt to keep them at bay, she quickly turned her head to look out the window.

"I know," She said weakly. "Let's find this guy."

Derek nodded and resumed the drive to the Schmidt's residence. He knew something was on his friend's mind, but he also knew it was best to leave it alone and allow her to open up on her own time.

Less than 15 minutes later the SUV pulled into the driveway of the Schmidt's home in South Boston. Emily let out a weak sigh as she got out of the car and followed Derek to the front door.

'Well, this is it.' She thought, taking a deep breath and stepping into the home behind her partner and walking to wear Mrs. Schmidt sat on the couch.

"Mrs. Schmidt?" Derek asked as he approached her. "Ma'am, I'm SSA Derek Morgan, this is my partner Emily. We're with the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your daughter and take a look around if that's alright with you."

Mrs. Schmidt nodded, motioning for them to take a seat on the couch opposite her. She smiled weakly.

"Okay, what can you tell us about Alexandra?" Morgan began, glancing at Emily who was clearly uneasy. "What was she like?"

"Alexandra... She was the best kid I could have asked for. She had the biggest heart, and was so genuinely caring."

Emily smiled slightly, hearing these words about her daughter.

"But she knew how to put up walls to keep us out. She was strong-willed, very independent."

"And I hear she played soccer?" Emily asked, taking interest in her daughter who seemed just like her, minus the soccer thing.

"Yes, she was the best." Mrs. Schmidt nodded, "Extraordinarily talented and smart."

"Is your husband around?" Derek asked, in the hopes of asking to speak with him as well.

Mrs. Schmidt's smile faded into a frown as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"He... He was killed in a car accident three months ago. He was driving home from bringing Alex to her friend's house for a sleepover. His car was hit by a drunk driver who was going to wrong way on the highway."

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry." Emily choked out, placing a hand comfortingly over Mrs. Schmidt's.

"Alex loved him so much. Things just haven't been the same since he passed."

"Now, you mentioned to the police that Alex never made it home after soccer practice yesterday." Derek added, once again directing the conversation towards Alexandra. "Can you tell me her normal routine for after practice?"

Mrs. Schmidt nodded, "She was never late. When practice ended she would come straight home. We only live three blocks from the school, so she normally walked alone. When I returned home from work around 5pm, I noticed she was not home so I called her cell phone. There was no answer, and that's when I panicked."


	4. Emily?

Emily and Derek excuse themselves from the living room where Mrs. Schmidt sat. Hoping to find something useful within the house, the pair made their way upstairs towards Alex's bedroom. At the top of the stairs immediately to the right was a closed door with a large glitter-covered letter 'A.'

"This must be it." Derek said, gently pushing the door open, revealing a very well-kept bedroom.

"She was organized for a teenager." Emily added. 'Just like her mother.' She thought to herself with a weak smile.

"Nothing to indicate her having a reason to run. Everything seems to be in it's place."

Emily nodded, turning to face a wall where pictures of Alex with her family and friends hung neatly. Moved by the beauty of her daughter's life, Emily sighed as a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"Let's see if there's anything useful on her computer." Derek stated as he grabbed it off the desk, still immersed in his work.

Quickly wiping the tear away, Emily turned around to join her partner.

"It's unlocked. Means she had nothing to hide."

The team searched through the contents of Alexandra's computer for a few minutes before Derek opened up an unopened email notification that flashed across the screen.

" _Details regarding your birth mother._ " Derek read the subject of the message out loud.

Emily's stomach dropped, suddenly uneasy and afraid of what she would soon have to reveal to her partner. She watched as Derek skimmed the email.

" _Alexandra, honey,_ " He continued reading, " _I know you have made it known that you are interested in getting to know your birth mother. And I want you to know that I support and respect that decision. All I know about your birth mother is what was listed on your birth certificate. I never got the chance to meet the young woman who gave me the greatest gift ever; who gave me you._ "

Emily struggled to keep herself composed, knowing this email would reveal a deep part of her past that she tried so very hard to put behind her.

" _Attached, you will find a scanned copy of your original birth certificate. Alex, honey, I know you are curious as to who she is, but please, let me help you find her. I want you to get the chance to meet her, and I want to thank her personally for allowing me to raise you. I love you, so very much. Signed, Mom._ "

Derek clicked the attachment, opening the file of Alexandra's birth certificate.

" ** _Mother's name:_** _Emily Elizabeth Prentiss._ _ **Date of birth:**_ _October 12th, 1970._ "

Reading this, Morgan's attention immediately turned to Emily who was now struggling to hold back tears.

"Emily? What? What is this?"

"Derek. I..." Emily tried to speak but her emotions took over. "I.. I was fifteen." She sobbed. "My mother.. She gave me no choice. 'You're a Prentiss' she said, 'Prentiss' don't get pregnant at 14'"

"Emily." Derek said, moving closer to his partner who was now sobbing uncontrollably. "Honey, did you know it was her before we got here?"

"I knew the second JJ flashed her picture across the screen in the round-table room." She managed between sobs. "I mean, look at her. She's like an exact replica of me." She said, motioning towards to pictures on Alex's walls.

"Hey, Em, it's okay." Derek said, pulling his partner into an embrace. "Why didn't you tell us though?"

"I.. I was scared." Emily admitted. "I was horrified of what could happen to her. I already lost her once. I just... I can't lose her again."

"Does anyone else know?"

Emily nodded. "JJ noticed me leave the BAU this morning and followed me outside. She figured it out before I could even say it."

"It's gonna be okay, Princess." Derek said soothingly, and he continued to hug his partner.

 _'But will it really? Will it be okay?'_ Emily thought to herself, knowing there was far more she needed to share with the team before it could possibly be okay. Ian Doyle still stood between them and her daughter, and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to come after her next. She was in danger and she knew it. Her entire team was in danger and it was all her fault.


	5. I Do This All Because of Lauren

Some time later the team came together again in the conference room in the local station to discuss what they had gotten from their differing tasks. Emily poured herself a cup of coffee from where it stood on the counter before taking a seat next to JJ.

"Derek knows." Emily said quietly as she turned to her best friend next to her.

"What?" JJ asked, louder than anticipated, drawing the attention of Reid and Rossi.

Emily shook her head at them in an attempt to brush it off and quickly took a sip of her coffee before turning once again to JJ.

"We were at the Schmidt's residence. There was an open email on Alexandra's computer. It contained information about her birth mother; about me." she said, looking down. "Apparently she had been curious."

"Oh Em." JJ began, reaching for her friends hand and giving it a gentle but comforting squeeze. "We're going to find her. She *will* have a chance to know you."

Emily sighed. "I don't know Jayje. I just don't know."

Suddenly, Hotch came bursting through the door, catching the attention of his entire team as he took his place at the front of the table.

"Alright, Morgan, Prentiss, what did you get from the family?"

"Alexandra was a strong-willed young girl. Very independent, and knew what she wanted." Morgan quickly responded, shooting Emily a quick smile as she sank slightly into her seat. "She regularly practiced after school with her soccer team and would walk the few blocks home."

"Got it." Hotch responded, nodding at Reid who was piecing together notes.

"Well, we didn't get much from the school." Rossi started, eager to share what he and Hotch had found waiting for them at Alexandra Schmidt's high school. "We spoke to the principal and her soccer coach. They said basically the same thing you got from her mother. She was independent, and had her mind set on her goals. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Except what was delivered to the school's office yesterday morning with her name on it." Hotch added quickly as he passed out an image to each of his teammates. "Apparently this note and image were delivered anonymously. I have Garcia looking in to what it could possibly mean."

Emily nearly choked on her coffee as a copy made it's way to her, once again revealing to her that Ian Doyle had returned with a vengeance.

" _Je fais tout ceci à cause de Lauren._ " Reid read the note out loud before shifting his eyes to the intricate clover that was printed below the text. "I do this all because of Lauren." His eyes immediately shifted to Emily as he remembered overhearing her repeating something about a Lauren Reynolds being dead.

Emily's breathing hastened as she tried to keep calm, focusing her eyes once again on the clover that was identical to the one she knew so well. She had seen it so many times during her time undercover with Doyle that she recognized it without a doubt.

"Prentiss." Hotch called. "You with us?" He asked, noticing his agent had spaced out.

"Huh?" She spoke quickly, as she looked back up from the table and gave a half hearted smile. "Yeah sir, I'm sorry. I'm here."

"Have you seen this symbol before?" Rossi asked quickly, noticing the lost look in Emily's eye. All she could do is nod slowly in response.

"Yes." She finally managed to choke out.

JJ reached for Emily's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, not knowing there was far more to the story than Emily had let her in on. Emily spoke quietly as the gaze in her eyes became filled with frustration and fear.

"His name is Ian Doyle."


	6. His Name is Ian Doyle

"His name is Ian Doyle."

Emily said quietly, trying to keep her emotions at bay. She looked at JJ, who was still holding her hand, and attempted to smile appreciatively. JJ rubbed her thumb gently across Emily's hand in an attempt to offer her further comfort. She could see the pain and anger in her friend's eyes.

"Emily." Hotch began. "You need to tell us how you know him. We need to know what you know."

Emily nodded slowly, acknowledging what her boss had said but wishing she could avoid talking about the pain of her past with Ian Doyle. She wanted so desperately to run and hide, to find a place to scream and cry and just be angry, but she knew now was not the right time. Now was certainly not the time. She was aware that her team needed all the information she had regarding Ian Doyle if they hoped to find and stop him, if they hoped to get her daughter into safe hands. But what she didn't know was what was about to unfold merely six miles away in the Schmidt's neighborhood.

"A few years ago, before my transfer to the BAU, I worked on an undercover operation with Interpol's JTF-12 to bring down the captain of the IRA." She started, still clutching JJ's hand, as she looked at her teammates around her. "He was known as Valhalla. As part of JTF, I was put under as a love interest for Ian Doyle and lived with him at his private villa is Tuscany. My alias was Lauren Reynolds."

Upon hearing that name, Reid looked up at Emily quickly, once again piecing together what he had heard his teammate mutter the day before.

"What happened with that mission?" Hotch asked, taking a step closer to his agent, who he could tell was extremely uneasy.

"After some time, Interpol stepped in and captured Doyle, and imprisoned him. In an attempt to get him to talk, we used the one person he loved most against him. His son, Declan. I staged photos of Declan and their housekeeper to convince Doyle that they were dead. They were then given clean identities and relocated within the US. That was the last I heard of Doyle."

JJ squeezed Emily's hand a little tighter, reminding her friend that she was not alone in this. They were in this together.

"Until when?" Hotch asked, eager for more information.

"Until yesterday. When that picture of Alexandra Schmidt came across our desk, I knew it was him. I knew he was back." Emily said softly, her tone noticeably shifting to frustration.

"How did you know?" Reid asked, as he looked to his teammate for answers.

JJ and Morgan shared a worried look across the table, knowing that what they had found out about Emily was about to be laid out on the table. Emily's walls were about to be ripped down. Emily swallowed, looking to JJ for comfort, who simply offered a small smile before beginning once again to rub her thumb across Emily's hand.

"Alexandra..." Emily began, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "She's... she's my...daughter."

With this statement the tears Emily had been fighting off now flowed freely as she let out a sob. JJ moved quickly to pull her dear friend into an embrace as she continued to cry. The team's mouths all dropped upon hearing Emily's statement. Speechless, they looked to Morgan who simply nodded in return.

"There's an email on Alexandra's computer that confirms it." He said quietly.

Emily choked out another sob as her emotions overtook her. This was too much for her to handle. Emily Prentiss was normally composed and calm. But her dark side was breaking to the surface. She had revealed so much about her life in the past few minutes, things she never thought she would have to share. And it was killing her. She cried for not having been honest with her team from the second she knew Doyle was involved. She cried for Alexandra, her daughter, who Doyle had somehow managed to track down and capture. She cried for the uncertainty of how this case would play out. And she cried because she knew just what Ian Doyle was truly capable of.


	7. I Want You

Some six miles away in the Schmidt's neighborhood, Ian Doyle and a few of his men sat in a dark blue van plotting how their next task would unfold. Doyle knew what they needed to accomplish, and he knew just how to do it. Mrs. Schmidt had to die. If he wanted to get a chance to face his true target again, this had to be done. He knew Emily would be there in an instant the second he made another move. He picked up his phone and dialed the number to the local police station.

"Boston PD?" A voice answered.

"I'm looking for an Agent Emily Prentiss." Doyle answered. After some shuffling and noise of the phone being passed around, he heard the voice of his beloved Lauren.

"This is Prentiss." She answered.

"Hello Lauren."

Emily froze upon hearing his voice. It was Doyle and there was no doubt about it.

"What do you want from me?" She demanded, anger evident in her tone.

"It's him." She whispered to JJ who stood next to her, who then nodded to the team as they quickly jumped into action, putting the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"I want.. you." Doyle answered, his smirk evident in his tone. He nodded to his men, who quickly left the vehicle and started toward the Scmidt residence. "I want you, dear Lauren. Alone. At midnight. Or Mrs. Schmidt dies."

Before Emily could respond she heard the all too familiar sound of the dial tone in her ear.

"Emily?" JJ asked.

"I'm fine." Emily snapped back before quickly rushing down the hall towards the restrooms.

JJ sighed and turned towards the rest of her team. She wondered what she had done to make her friend snap at her like that when all she had done was comfort her minutes earlier when she was most vulnerable.

Slamming the bathroom door behind her, Emily Prentiss collapsed onto the floor as she struggled to keep her composure. A familiar unsettling feeling overtook her as she crawled into a stall, not aware that JJ had slipped in the door behind her. JJ immediately rushed to her friend's side in time to catch her hair before she vomited.

"Shhh, Em, it's okay," JJ said soothingly, rubbing her free hand across Emily's back. "I've got you."

"Jayje," Emily managed to get out through her short breaths.

"Em, it's going to be okay." JJ said reassuringly, pulling her friend into an embrace.

Emily fell into JJ's open arms willingly and without hesitation and let out a small sob. "I'm sorry JJ, I'm so sorry."

It seemed as if time stood still for a few minutes as Emily just sat there, wrapped in her best friend's arms, trying desperately to calm herself down.

"We've got to get over there." She stuttered when she was finally able to regain her composure. Standing up quickly, she turned to JJ. "I need to go. Please."

"I'm right behind you." JJ said, grabbing her best friend's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. The pair rushed out the restroom door and down the back hallway. The bitter cold air nipped at their faces as they set off toward the SUV. Habitually, Emily hopped in the driver's seat and started the vehicle, waiting not so patiently for JJ to close her door.

"Navigate for me." Emily said, dryly, as she sped out of the parking lot and down the road.

"Take the next left and then the third right." JJ chimed in response. "And Em?" She added in, noticing that her friend was trembling as she drove.

"Yeah Jayje?"

JJ reached for Emily's free hand and squeezed it gently. "Em. I'm here for you."

Emily smiled at her friend and offered a gentle hand squeeze in return. "I know. Thank you."


	8. Hello Lauren

"Do you think we should tell the team we're here?" JJ asked as the SUV pulled up to the Schmidt residence minutes later.

"I'd rather not." Emily quickly replied, putting the car in park and shutting it off before surveying the area. "Derek, Hotch, they'd try to stop me. And I don't think that would end well for them right now."

JJ nodded in return, and began to look around the area as well before quickly taking out her phone to message Derek.

"There." Emily said, pointing to a black van with Utah plates parked in front of the Schmidt's neighbor's house. "That's got to be them."

JJ typed quickly so as not to draw Emily's attention. "Derek. Schmidt's residence. Get here asap." Upon hitting 'send,' JJ immediately regretted her decision, knowing Emily would be upset with her if she found out. She sighed to herself. "It's the right thing. Emily needs our help right now more than she needs to be independent." she thought to herself. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, J, I'm sure. That's them." Emily said, as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the SUV, not hesitating to draw her gun and approach the dark vehicle.

"Emily!" JJ called softly, shocked by her friend's reckless decision. She quickly got out of the SUV and followed her friend, drawing her gun for back up.

Emily approached the vehicle quickly, being cautious as to not draw too much attention to herself. After figuring out that the front was empty, she reached for the door handle and opened it slowly. "It's open."

JJ moved around to the back of the vehicle, following Emily, who once again reached for the handle, this time with her gun drawn and ready. JJ stood behind her, ready to fire in a second's notice.

"FBI!" Emily yelled as she yanked the rear door open to reveal and empty vehicle. "Shit!" She said, realizing they must be too late and that Doyle and his men were most likely already inside the Schmidt's residence. "I should have seen that coming." She said, starting to turn back to JJ.

But what they didn't see coming was the bat that was swung from behind JJ, striking her in the back of the head and knocking her unconscious as she fell to the ground. Emily also failed to notice the dark figure approaching from behind a tree.

"JAYJE!" Emily called out, as she fell to her knees beside her friend.

"Hello Lauren." A voice called from the darkness. "Put your gun away. It won't do you any good. You'd be dead before you even had a chance to pull the trigger."

Emily hesitantly holstered her gun, now becoming aware of multiple figures lingering indicating that she was outnumbered. "This is it." She thought. "JJ and I are going to die out here and the team doesn't even know we left." Stricken with grief and fear, Emily stood back up, struggling to fight off tears. "Hello Ian."


	9. The Only Light in My Life

At the station, the team sat in the conference room as Derek worked to brew a fresh pot of coffee. Suddenly, Derek's phone chimed from the table.

"Reid, can you check that for me?" He called to Spencer who sat at the table. "The coffee is almost done."

"Derek. Schmidt's residence. Get here asap."

"Morgan. We've got to go."

Quickly, Morgan turned from the coffee and grabbed his phone from Reid, pausing for a second to read the message JJ has sent him.

"Shit. Get the team." He yelled as he grabbed his keys for the SUV and ran toward the door. "Dammit Emily!" He muttered as he ran.

Moments later the rest of the team had joined him in the SUV. Foot hard on the gas, Derek sped off in the direction of the Schmidt's residence.

"God I hope we're not too late." He said angrily, the rest of the team chiming their agreements.

* * *

"Hello Lauren." Doyle replied with a smirk. "Or is it Emily? It doesn't matter anyway."

Emily stared at him blankly.

"It's good to finally meet again. I've been looking for you."

Emily's eyes were full of rage as she took a step toward him, stopping only when one of his men grabbed her from behind and pulled her down.

Hitting the ground with a thud, Emily choked out a whimper as pain shot through her back. She glanced at JJ who lay motionless beside her. "She's hurt." she managed to say through the pain, expressing concern for her friend.

"She will be fine." Doyle spit back, grabbing hold of a chunk of Emily's hair and dragging her back to her feet. "Besides, it's not her we want."

"You better not hurt her again." Emily said fiercely, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Was that a threat?" Doyle retorted angrily.

"No, but this is. You hurt her and I promise you will not live to see the light of day."

Ian Doyle chuckled as passion sparked in his eyes. "Ah, but I believe it's you who is all too familiar with darkness."

"JJ is the only light in my life." Emily replied, shocking herself with her words as she said them. Her stomach sank, realizing the love she had for her friend and how much she genuinely cared about her.

"Ah but what about your daughter?"

"I knew it." Emily muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Doyle said, pulling her closer again.

"I said... I KNEW you had her." Emily practically shouted at him.

At this, Doyle delivered a sharp punch to her face. Emily winced as his fist connected with her nose. Immediately, blood began to fall from her freshly broken nose.

Letting her go, Doyle called to his men and began to walk quickly toward the Schmidt's residence. "Bring her here, let her see what happened because of her."

Before she had a moment to think, two men had a firm hold on Emily and dragged her up the walkway and through the front door to where they had left Mrs. Schmidt tied up and bound.

"Say goodbye to the only family your daughter has ever know." Doyle said with a smirk, raising his gun to Mrs. Schmidt's head as fear filler her eyes.

"I'll find her." Emily called out, "I promise I will take care of her!" she said as a shot rang out and Mrs. Schmidt's body fell to the floor. She tried to run towards Mrs. Schmidt but was stopped by Doyle's men who maintained their grip on her.

"Let's go." Doyle called out, leading his men and Emily out the back door and into the forest.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity to Emily, Doyle's men hoisted her into the back of a dark van somewhere in the woods. Before she knew it, the van was speeding away into the darkness.


	10. I Need Her So Much

"Alright." Hotch said from the passenger's seat of the SUV. "We're almost there. Derek, Rossi, go around back, Reid and I will take the front."

The SUV sped around a final corner, where they saw the Schmidt's residence appear before them, along with the SUV Emily and JJ had taken and a dark van that they assumed belonged to Doyle and his men. Screeching to a stop, the four men quickly exited the SUV and took off in the direction of the house.

"Shit!" Morgan called, as he rounded the back of the dark van and saw JJ laying lifeless in the street. "Call a medic! JJ's down!" He fell to his knees beside her, checking for her pulse. "She's still breathing but she's unconscious."

Reid quickly dialed for a medic and knelt beside JJ with concern. "I'll stay with her until the medics get here, you guys go ahead." He said with a nod toward the house.

Morgan, Hotch and Rossi nodded and proceeded toward the house, taking their places at the front and back doors. On the count of three they kicked the doors in simultaneously.

"FBI!" All three men shouted in unison as they entered the Schmidt's residence, clearing rooms as they went. In the front of the house, Hotch stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mrs. Schmidt's lifeless body. He checked for a pulse before letting out a small sigh.

"Mrs. Schmidt is gone." He called out before continuing his search of the house.

"CLEAR!" Morgan called from the last room upstairs, before trudging down the stairs to where Rossi and Hotch stood. "They're gone. Emily's not here. Doyle's got her."

Simultaneously, all three men let out a sigh before returning to the street where medics where getting JJ loaded into an ambulance. She had regained consciousness and was calling for Emily.

"No!" She called out, "I'm fine! I need to find her!"

"JJ, you're not fine. You were unconscious for who knows how long. You need medical attention." Hotch said, looking his agent in the eyes. "We'll find her, JJ, I promise we will."

JJ sighed painfully as her eyes welled up with tears. "We better. I need her." She managed to choke out with a sob.

JJ needed Emily more than she knew. And unbeknownst to JJ, Emily needed her too. Doyle wouldn't hurt her again. The team wouldn't allow him to. But JJ, she felt so desperate and helpless as the ambulance began it's journey to the hospital.

"I need her." She mumbled again, this time to herself. "I need her so much."


End file.
